1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved two-person tree stand system for deer hunting and, more particularly, pertains to providing an elevated house for deer hunters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting hunters through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for providing an elevated house for deer hunters. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,705 to McClaran issued Oct. 7, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,766 to Kates issued Nov. 30, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,398 to Harmon issued Nov. 1, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,142 to Reneau issued Aug. 19, 1986; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,993 to Stark, Sr. issued Jul. 12, 1994. Two foreign patents are noted: WO 91/02870 to Norman, issue/priority date Mar. 7, 1991 and WO 97/05351 to Coory et al., issue/priority date Feb. 13, 1997.
In this respect, the two-person tree stand system for deer hunting according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an elevated house for deer hunters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved two-person tree stand system for deer hunting which can be used for providing an elevated house for deer hunters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.